peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel's Welsh Sessions
Show ; Name *John Peel's Welsh Sessions ; Station *BBC Radio Wales ; YYYY-MM-DD *2017-12-25 ; Comments *Janice Long presents the story of the Welsh bands and artists that were supported by DJ John Peel through sessions on his Radio 1 programme. *All the songs were played with interviews interlaced with each other, so no complete tracks were played fully on the show. Sessions *All tracks from Peel sessions unless otherwise indicated Tracklisting *Intro with an excerpt of Peel's voice from Fideo 9 :(JP: 'Why are you interested in Welsh music? Can you fully appreciate it as you don't understand the words, well I'm interested in music from all kinds of different places.. I play Russian records, German records, and Japanese records. I don't understand the words of those either. In fact, I don't understand a lot of the English records that I play... Thank you, I think your show is brilliant and I listen to it every night. Oh come on!') *Montage of Welsh tracks played on Peel's shows: :#Love Sculpture: Sabre Dance :#Pooh Sticks: Alan McGee :#Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Patio Song :#Budgie: In The Grip Of A Tyre Fitter's Hand :#Datblygu: Popeth :#Amen Corner: Bend Me Shape Me :#London Welsh Male Voice Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone :#60ft Dolls: New Loafers :#Maldwyn Pope: Couldn't Be Wrong :#Scritti Politti: Asylums In Jerusalem :#Deke Leonard's Iceberg: Hard Way To Live :#Table: Do The Standing Still The group never did a session for Peel's show, although Do The Standing Still was played regularly on his show. :#Melys: Chinese Whispers :#John Cale: Fear :(Andy Fairweather Low of Amen Corner talks about Peel) :(Matt Grey of Slowjam talks about Peel) :(Andrea of Darling Buds talks about Peel) :(Euros Childs of Gorky's Zygotic Mynci talks about Peel) :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel) *Anhrefn: Action Man :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn continues talking about Peel) *Excerpt of Peel's voice from Fideo 9: :(JP: 'You say Welsh pop music is more interesting than a decade ago, why is this? Well I think there is more of it actually or if there isn't more of it, well I'm certainly hearing more of it. I suppose it's, largely the result of activities of Rhys from Anhrefn records who came down and did some very good evangelical work on behalf of Welsh music and made sure too, that other bands that were making records not associated with his own label, also sent me their work and things, so mainly it's his responsibility.') :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn continues talking about Peel) :(Gruff Rhys of Super Furry Animals talks about Peel) :(Paul and Andrea of Melys talks about Peel) :(Ken Garner talks about Peel's connection to Wales, his prep schooling, family holidays and National Service) *Super Furry Animals: Gwreiddiav Dwfn :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel) :(Dan Newman of Steveless talks about Peel) *Steveless: Bored (4xCD - Kats Karavan) Universal :(Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about Peel) :(Andy Fairweather Low of Amen Corner talks about Peel) *Andy Fairweather Low: Wide Eyed And Legless :(Andrea of Darling Buds talks about Peel) *Darling Buds: Mary's Got To Go (Janice Long mistakenly calls it Baby's Got To Go) :(John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about his session) *Llwybr Llaethog: Byd Mor Wahanol :(Simon Love of the Loves talks about his session) :(Dan Newman of Steveless talks about his session) *Young Marble Giants: Searching For Mr Right :(Stuart Moxham of Young Marble Giants talks about his session) :(Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about his session) *Pooh Sticks: Alan McGee :(Amelia Fletcher, guest vocalist of Pooh Sticks talks about her session) :(Matt Grey of Slowjam talks about his session) *Slowjam: Little Fick *Maldwyn Pope: Fireman Sam (Theme From The BBC TV Series) (7") BBC Records And Tapes :(Maldwyn Pope talks about how he got his session) *Maldwyn Pope: Dream Castle :(Maldwyn Pope talks about his session) *Maldwyn Pope: Couldn't Be Wrong :(Maldwyn Pope talks about Peel) :(John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about the influence of Peel) *Llwybr Llaethog: Porthmadog :(Hue Williams of Pooh Sticks talks about his post session) :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel) *Datblygu: Hablador :(John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about Datblygu) :(Gruff Rhys of Super Furry Animals talks about Datblygu) :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about Peel playing of Welsh language music) *Anhrefn: Rhywle Yn Moscow (v/a LP - Cam O'r Tywyllwch) Anhrefn *Llwybr Llaethog: Porthmadog :(John Griffiths of Llwybr Llaethog talks about Peel playing of Welsh language music) *Melys: Chinese Whispers :(Paul Adams and Andrea of Melys talk about their success at being number 1 in the 2001 Festive Fifty) :(Gareth Mortimer of Racing Cars talks about Peel and how he hates his own song They Shoot Horses) *Racing Cars: They Shoot Horses *Melys: Dirty Whore :(Paul Adams of Melys talks about his session) *London Welsh Male Voice Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone (credited in the session under Melys) :(Simon Love of the Loves talks about his Valentines Day 2002 session) *Loves: Boom-A-Bang-Bang-Bang :(Rhys Mwyn of Anhrefn talks about what if Peel didn't play Welsh language music) *Melys: Penblwydd Hapus (Happy Birthday) File ;Name *John Peel's Welsh Sessions ;Length * 1.02.00 (0:02:25 - 0:58:26) ;Other *Thanks to Ken Garner. See also Wales: Sessions. ;Available *IPlayer ;Footnotes Category:Documentaries Category:Peel shows Category:Featured Articles Category:Sessions